


Call Me When You Need Me

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Comic, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, In Love, Jungle, Kree (Marvel), Krylorian Character, Master Plan, Master/Slave, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Minor Violence, Mother-Son Relationship, Pain, Past Slavery, Past Torture, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Protective Gamora (Marvel), Revenge Plot, Royalty, Slow Burn, Snow, Stakar, Suffering, The Ravagers - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Xandar, the collector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: He was just a poor little boy, a boy striped from his only home and brought into a world of ravengers, uncharted planets, and flying space ships. So she stepped against the men, pushing them from side to side and making her way to the front of the circle they had formed. She knew she needed to do something, the jokes that these men were cracking might have been funny to them but you could see the look of devastation on the child's face. There was only one person that could talk back to Yondu and walk away alive, Peter will never forget that that person was her.





	1. Part One: Fear Ain't Nothing to Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try a GOTG story, started scouting around for some story ideas. I don't entirely know how I feel about it yet, but I hope you guys enjoy.

    He was just a poor little boy, a boy striped from his only home and brought into a world of ravengers, uncharted planets, and flying space ships. Who was she to stand by and allow something like this to happen? It was in the nature of her home planet, the nature of her DNA that she do something about this. Most female Krylorians were used as slaves, but otherwise there were few females that ended up becoming mothers. They had protective instincts, unique elements that worked into making them maternal figures if they were ever allowed the chance. Zeta had never been allowed that opportunity and she never would, she was unable to have children. Having once been a slave, they forced her into doing many treatments that prevented allowing her fertility. 

 

Seeing this boy, she felt a need to help him and protect him. So she stepped against the men, pushing them from side to side and making her way to the front of the circle they had formed. Yondu was standing off to the side, amused at his most recent catch for a mission. She knew she needed to do something, the jokes that these men were cracking might have been funny to them but you could see the look of devastation on the child's face. He was tear stricken; with nothing more than his cute little backpack, ripped up jeans, sneakers, and a dirt covered shirt. There was no way she would give the client's son to him in this condition.

 

She stomped into the center and the room immediately silenced, one single glare from her had wiped the look of satisfaction straight off of Yondu's face. Her pink fists clenched at her side, strands of black long and silky hair flitting before her auburn eyes as she looked around at her fellow crew members.

 

"Your men sicken me." Her voice was scolding and hot, sweet and simpering on her tongue. The men all took her apprehending to heart, some looked away in shame and others continued their playful simpers. She crossed her arms and averted her gaze to her Captain, he was looking her up and down again like usual. That was something that she did not want him to be pleased with at this point in time, the attention span of any male species was ridiculous. "And you, how could you promote such vile conduct amongst your crew members. This boy is our ticket to completing are mission and you treat him as if he was some delicious piece of meat." Doing this in front of his crew might not have been a good move, but she knew as much as anyone else that no one could talk to Yondu like Zeta did. Not without getting an arrow through the head that was.

 

Yondu grinned his toothless grin, his eyes tracing her narrow and feminine features. They moved down over the plumpness of her breasts, the slender lining around her waist and the curvy nature of her hips. She snapped her fingers to get his attention and his red eyes went straight back up to her own. 

 

"What are you even looking at you space idiot?" He shrugged at her, looking around at his crew playfully.

 

"Little old me was admiring the view if you don't mind, I just love it when you get angry." The crew bursted out into their own fits of laughter, she sighed.

 

"God I hate you." She rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to the child. It was silent as she crouched down before him and took his cold white hands in her own. They were tiny and soft, she caressed them with her slender fingers to comfort him. He lifted his bleary eyed gaze to meet your features, it was at first a look of shock that followed every contour and distinct patch of red skin. 

 

"Hey..." She began in the softest voice she could manage, pure silk to the other men standing around and the little boy before 

her. "I'm Zeta, but you can just call me Z."

 

"You never let me call you Z." One of the men mumbled in the crowd, she groaned, glancing over her shoulder at their pouty faces.

 

"Shut up you animals. You all need to check yourselves now." She was back to the boy and a gentle smile accompanied her face, the boy tried to return it and sniffled instead. "What is your name, sweetie?"

 

"P-Peter."

 

"Well what do you know boys, we've got ourselves a P-P-P-P-Peter the Piper." Yondu chimed in and the other men laughed even if it sounded stupid, she ignored them.

 

"Peter, well I'm really sorry about this. These baboons don't the difference between their butts and their mouths." Peter let out a tiny laugh and she giggly with him. "Are you hungry?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Okay," She finally did what she had wanted to do for years, she lifted her hand up and ruffled his dark chestnut hair. "Let's get you cleaned up and into a new change of clothes, huh? You can even bunk in my bed if you'd like." 

 

"What? That's not fair, I've been trying to get in your bed for years now and then this boy comes along and you invite the little sucker in." Yondu stated in complaint, she took Peter's hand with a comforting grasp. Peter realized that her hands were smooth and slender, wrapping around his limb in an almost loving gesture, he didn't want to let go. It reminded him of his mother''s hands.

 

"Maybe if you didn't smell like shit all the time, I might have just given you a chance, Captain." The others snickered, dumbfounded as she led Peter to her private quarters, all except Yondu who was smirking like he was practically awarded the biggest bounty he could ever receive. 

 

While making the trip to Ego's home planet she had given the child food and had washed him up, she had even held many conversations with him and had found herself growing attached in such a short period of time. He was extremely inquisitive, constantly asking about why she was red, why she was with all of these strange men, what did that gun on her tool belt do, and so forth. She was happy to answer every single question with a wide smile that lit up his own features. When it came time for what she had decided would be his bed time until they dropped him off. He was asking more about Yondu and the others, in which she has answered as best as she could. She was tucking him firmly into the covers, he was dressed in one of her blue t-shirts and boxer shorts she would wear on occasion. 

 

"Don't worry okay, I'm sorry about how they treated you..." She sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled at him. "They really are a good group of friends once you get to know them."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, like did you see the big fat guy, playing on with the blue guy's jokes? Standing real close to him with a beard and all?" Peter nodded his head. "That's Horuz, if you ever need anything he is the guy to go to. He brought me a diamond from the Anzlor Sector, I don't know if he stole or not but..." She reached under the hem of her dirty brown tank top and pulled out the necklace she had made from the diamond. Peter eyed it in awe for a moment, it shone in various colors and when tilted created a shiny glow around the room. "He gave it to me for my birthday and I have kept it ever since for luck. Then there is Kraglin and he is such a sweetheart, he is shy and a little dumb. However, he is definitely someone to talk to if you ever need it."

 

"What about the blue guy?" She paused and took a deep breath, she shrugged. 

 

"That's Yondu. He might be a little mean sometimes, might even look a little mean, but he's like... he's like..." She thought for a moment how she could help him understand this and somehow be more comfortable on the ship. "You know those chocolates you would get on Valentine's Day and stuff for your Mama?" He nodded his head. "He's hard on the outside, real rough exterior that makes you think he is a terrifying prick." She should have toned down the language on that last one. "But he has a gooey center and sometimes he follows his heart, not his ego." 

 

"But he said he was going to eat me."

 

"I promise he won't eat you as long as I am here, no one will eat you Peter and I will make sure of it."

 

"They looked really serious." She could tell he was getting upset about and she petted the side of his head. 

 

"Shhh, don't think about that and go to sleep. Tomorrow you will wake up and this will be some terrible dream."

 

"Will my mama be alive?" She could feel her heart stop and she gulped, nodding her head to satisfy the young boy she kissed his forehead.

 

"Your mother will always be with you Peter, no matter what. Good night."

 

"Good Night, Z." She stood up and exited the room, upon stepping out into the platform she was shocked by the sight of Yondu randomly standing next to the door.

 

"Hey sweetheart, I'm here to talk to the boy." Yondu almost invited himself in, before she held a hand up to stunt him from getting in and closed the door behind her. 

 

"You will stay away from him, you have scared him enough." He could really see the rage in her, many times he had gotten her angry but never this bad. He frowned and held his hands up to resign from the battle.

 

"I was joking, baby, you even know what a good joke is like?"

 

"Oh yeah, you were just joking?!" Her jaw clenched and she placed a palm on his chest, narrowing her eyes to stare in his soul. "He was scared shitless for about a whole hour before I could calm him down." She spun around her heels and began storming in the direction of her assignment in conditioning the hyperdrive, then night shift on the brig. 

 

"It was a joke! I'm serious, why would I ever want to eat a fucking kid? That's sick." She turned again and clashed right into him, the both of them stumbled back. She brought an accusing finger up to his devilishly handsome face and growled. 

 

"Do you think that any of the men on this ship know the difference between a joke and a literal command?" Yondu cocked his head in defeat, she had him on that one. Not a single man on his ship was smart enough to differentiate in that department. "My fucking point exactly!"

 

"Hey, hey!" He snatched her wrist before she could turn around and then leaned in real close to her. "I'm sorry, okay? Does that make you feel better?"

 

"I am not the one who should be feeling like shit right now." He licked his lips, staring her deeply in the eyes. He went to lean in, but she managed to tear herself away from him, successfully shoving a palm into his lips.

 

"No, no! That is never happening!"

 

"I thought you were looking at me for a kiss, okay? I mean what the hell woman, give me a chance here."

 

"Why would I want to kiss you?! I hate you at the moment! You don't deserve any chances, you're an asshole." She went on her away again, hoping to not see his face again for another hour until she needed to be on deck.

 

"We are keeping him." She stopped her tracks, fists clenching at her sides and then she looked to him.

 

"What?"

 

"The crew and I have decided that it's better to keep him as a fixed asset rather than a temporary one." She was so furious, so aggravated with this man that she was closing in on him again and with one swipe of her hand, she had slapped her boss. He held his cheek for a moment, wide eyed and a bit more turned on than he really should have been.

 

"That boy belongs with his father! He doesn't deserve this life."

 

"Oh bullshit!" He was annoyed now. "Even you know what Ego does with those kids, we've all decided that by now he either is a very busy man with the ladies or a psychopath using these kids for his own personal gains." He was right and as much as she hated him for it, he was. "You know I'm right." He pointed a finger at her that time, breathless from the abuse but more focused on her reactions to prevent that this time. 

 

"Fuck you."

 

"That's what I fucking thought." She huffed at him, crossed her arms and then lazily blared her annoyance at his face. "So I guess this means we're gonna be parents, baby."

 

"Oh please, I would rather be a single mother."

 

"How the hell is he supposed to learn how to become a good ravenger if he ain't with his brand new daddy?"

 

"Trust me, he'll be with his new mother and she's the best one on this ship." And so an unsaid competition began between Yondu and Zeta, who would be the best parent? The crew started placing bets, but in the end the winner was evidently undecided based off of the loud screams and moans emitted from Yondu's room.

 

 


	2. Part Two: Loyalty to the Big Blue Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Later, implications within the Ravager code are revealed and Yondu is banned.

_**Two years later...** _

"Yondu! Take the fucking wheel!" She gripped tightly onto her seatbelt as the miniature ship began barreling down towards the nearby planet. She was too far away from Peter to stop him, but Yondu was directly at his side and not doing a single thing as he let out that sadist laughter of his.

"What, girl?! You have no confidence in our boy." He was grinning down the narrow head of the ship, on the verge of submerging deep into the planet's crust.

"Yondu! I'm sEEERIOus you sorry piece of shit!"

"THIS IS SOOO COOL!" Peter giggled, his hands forcing the handles of the steering down.

"Yank it up boy!" Yondu instructed calmly as heated fire started to form around the ship in a shell. Peter pulled back on the steering before the ship hit the ground, Zeta's breathing was ragged and her eyes were wide. She closed her eyes and collapsed into the seat with a huff.

"You did really good today kid! Might just be the best pilot in the galaxy!" Yondu patted Peter's back in approval and smirked wildly, he glanced over his shoulder at Zeta and winked.

"Yondu, I hate you." She whispered in her limp state, Peter laughed and slapped his hands on the leather wheel before turning his head to her too.

"That was so much fun, Z! Please don't be upset."

"You did great, Pete baby, but keep your eyes on the sky." Yondu snorted as the two averted back to the front of the ship, a large landscape zooming out from beneath them. Mountains and acres of snowy white and rocky ice, how beautiful can such a malicious criminal underworld look. It was a peaceful ride if only for a moment, as her stomach still throbbed from Peter and Yondu's most recent exploits.

Yondu took control of the aircraft and landed it, pressing a button for the loading ramp and patiently waiting to completely turn off the ship. Peter jumped out of his seat and began running down the ramp in excitement, on this planet he'd always find himself something to do.

"Don't get lost boy, ya'hear? And no talkin' to strangers." Yondu yelled out after him. Zeta unbuckled her belt with shaky hands, still traumatized from Peter's flight lessons.

"Fuck, Yondu I feel like I'm going to vomit." She hunched over and held her stomach, Yondu chuckled and shut off the ship.

"You wanted to come."

"I didn't think it was going to be this insane, you can't just randomly give the kid the wheel or shit like that happens." Yondu crossed his arms in offense.

"He did real fucking good girl, if anything I would think you are jealous."

"I'm not." Zeta made an attempt to stand up, her legs wobbled and she stumbled forward into Yondu's chest. He caught her, grinning down at her like the Cheshire Cat he was.

"This reminds me of how you look when I'm done fucking ya'." He licked his lips, she pushed off of him with a growl.

"I can't believe you, Yondu." Zeta rolled her eyes and made an attempt to walk down the ramp, instead of looking as seductive and vibrant as she usually was she ended up looking like a waddling duck. Her ass bent upward and her legs like boards, trying to safely take her to the bottom of the incline.

Just ahead on the snowy planet was a group of buildings, hundreds of ravengers standing around and conversing with one another and parting to their hears content. Yellow dots lit up the crowd, female robots made for the pleasure of these men and these men alone. Yondu followed down the ramp with a grin plastered on his face, he licked his lips.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to go get myself some ass." She grunted a response as he started with confident strides towards the party. She sighed, feeling an unsettling jealousy burst in her chest. She hated it. She hated how much she needed Yondu Udonta, hated how much she cared about him. He would never feel the same for her, or at least she assumed as such. Ever since they had started raising Peter, things had been much more intimate between them. Not only did they share the same bed, but many on the ship had started to treat her with more respect. Bets were placed as usual, still unanswered, Zeta wasn't even sure if they would ever have an answer.

She reluctantly trailed behind Yondu, watching his every step, his sinking footprints in the white silk and his fluttering coat. He immediately found a robot on his arm, where Zeta found herself traipsing towards the bar. The robot at the counter smiled, her perfectly white teeth imbedding into your mind.

"What can I get you?"

"Give me a whole bottle of Saki." The robot complied with her demand and left her be to sulk in her own misery. She tied herself to a man, while that man tied himself to no one. She popped the bottle open and took a gentle sip, she spun around and leaned against the counter. She scanned the crowd again, despite her every growing depression, she found Yondu. She lifted the bottle of saki and gulped a decent amount of it down, her throat burned and her body rejected the substance, but she felt that she needed it. She sniffled and coughed before looking to her left, her head snapped to a familiar face and a kind smile graced her lips.

"StarHawk."

"Well if it isn't the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Zeta Milieta." She rolled her eyes, but his intense dark stare bears a place in her soul.

"Don't lie to me today."

"Oh come on, I never lie to you baby." She snorted, his smug simper coming about from the recesses of his once stoic expression.

"The lie isn't in your words, but within the intent of which your tone resides." She turned in his direction and placed the Saki on the counter. "You just want to fuck me." He knew that she had caught him red handed, countless times she had been courted by the great Stakar of Osgard, but never had she ever reciprocated his flirtation. He nodded his head, biting his bottom lip as his vision also glanced at their surroundings. He wasn't an ugly man, he was rather a handsome one. Far more handsome as compared to the plenty of other male ravengers that had tried at her heart. However, he was not her type and quite obviously twice her own age. He had once been a mentor to Yondu, now he was simply an onlooker of Yondu's most recent success.

"That wouldn't be too bad, I would enjoy having you under me." He gazed directly at her, she shifted and then shook her head.

"So charming, what a nice thing to say to a lady when you want her to fill your bed for the night." Her sarcasm poured into the Saki that stung her lips, in which she grabbed the bottle again to suck it back.

"You'd be far better than these mindless yellow sluts: I'd take you over any woman or any semblance of a woman, any day." He looked on with disgust at the yellow cybernetic droids, although they clearly compensated all the expectations of a living female.

"Yondu doesn't seem to think so." She can't help herself from mentioning the big elephant that was being dragged away by some robot, in their proximity mind you. It hurt her every time to watch him discard her as if she were some bedlam whore. She was better than that. She was a strong, independent Krylorian that had only ever had sex with one man in her entire life: Yondu Udonta. Starhawk saw the momentary pain in Zeta's expression, he frowned at the sight and snatched the Saki from her hand to grab her attention.

"Come work for me." She forced the hint of a smile on her plaster lips and bit the inside of her cheek.

"You know I can't do that, besides Yondu would be pissed."

"I know, that's why I am asking." She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment out of exhaustion. She heard a clank, her eyelids open up to find the Saki on the counter and Starhawk reached for her shoulders. "Maybe if you leave, he will finally realize how important you are."

"I can't do that, Hawk, he needs me right now more than ever." Peter. If there was anyone she knew should absolutely have no knowledge about Peter, it was StarHawk. The main rule of being a ravenger; they never work with children. As far as she knew, Yondu had broken that rule many times with the crew. The payoff was worth it in their eyes as Ego had willingly offered anything to get those children.

"I can't believe how much of an idiot he is..." StarHawk muttered, she cocked her head to the side as her gaze softened on him. "If I were your love interest, I would do everything in my power to give you the galaxy."

"Well maybe I don't want the entire galaxy-"

"HEY! LET ME GO!" The both of them looked over at the sight of a young boy being dragged across the dirty snow. Peter. "I AM ONE OF YOU!" The nasty pirate spat in his direction before throwing him out into the open circle that men and robots alike had formed.

"What the hell is a kid doing here?!" StarHawk stepped in, with his big booming voice and strict persona. He had immediately gone from love bird to ravenger captain in seconds. Peter stumbled onto his feet, the pirate growling in his face about something that Peter had stolen.  
"Kid, you are in the wrong place." Peter darted around, looking for an out and then he saw Zeta.

"Z! Z knows who I am." Peter pointed at her, then suddenly all stares were transitioned over to her. Here she had come to the bar to evade such attention and then the complete opposite occurs. StarHawk looked at you expectantly, one of his eyebrows raised and his eyes narrowed.

"Is that true, Zeta?" She gulped down her pride for a second, the once boisterous party was now silent enough to hear a pin hit the snow. She took a deep breath, chest rising as she inhaled the thick and milky air. She started a direct path to Peter, who stood with fearful eyes and patiently waited for her admittance.

"Yes, the boy is mine." There were furious gasps and awes that echoed around the crowd, StarHawk's eyes no longer valued her with respect. She casted her eyes to Peter and without hesitance, waved him over.

"Do you not know the ravager way, Zeta?" Peter shyly stomped to her, his stumpy arms wrapping around waist where she rested her palm on his head.

"I do."

"Then why do you chose to not follow it."

"Ain't no need to trash on her, StarHawk, this was my own decision." StarHawk turned, the crowd facing in the direction of the blue centaurian's voice. He ground his dirty teeth, hands at his hips with the tails of his jacket pushed back behind them, revealing the red arrow at his hip.

"Where are the boy's parents, Yondu?" StarHawk demanded, he took Yondu's display as a threat. Anyone would have, had they known that Yondu's red arrow was a weapon. Peter gripped onto Zeta tighter in the midst of the drama.

"I don't see that concerning you." StarHawk had trained Yondu, had taken him under his wing. There was nothing that could match the look of betrayal that showed on his face as Yondu admitted the lack to follow his solemn oath.

"You have disobeyed the ravager code..." StarHawk stated with conviction, but also a hint of disappointment. "All those that associate with you, all those that assist you..." StarHawk gestured around to the crowd onlooking his announcement. "Will no longer be in adherence with the Ravenger title and shall be banished from the order."

 

 


	3. Part Three: Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu falls into a depression after being shunned from the Ravager Community, it's Zeta' job to bring him back into the game. Yondu makes a decision that tarnishes the relationship between Zeta and himself.

Yondu didn't leave his personal quarters for a number of days, Zeta accepted leadership of those crew members that remained. She read stories to Peter and brought food to Yondu twice a day. He didn't talk much, just drunk a lot of alcohol and blankly stared at his wall. She would try to make conversation with him, but it would always end with his responses as annoying noises that would only interrupt her.

 

"The crew is-"

 

"Blablabuhbuh." 

 

"The crew-"

 

"Blablachabuhhuhbuh." Her fists would clench, her skin would shift a shade darker and she'd growl.

 

"Fucking child!" 

 

When days became weeks, she had finally had enough. The crew was close to plotting against him, killing him to take his place. However, no one had had the guts to confront him and so Zeta realized that she was the only one that could. The crew was waiting outside of his quarters for her to act, she stepped out onto the deck and took a deep breath.

 

"It's okay, men. I am going to fix this." Peter waited patiently on the sidelines, wringing his hands nervously as she entered Yondu's quarters. The door sifted shut behind her, conversation breaking out on the other end about what might go on in Yondu's room and bets were placed on whether or not Zeta would survive. It was silent, Zeta found Yondu where he had been the day before, the food untouched by his hands. He was shirtless, staring blankly out of the open window that presented a view of the stars. 

 

"Yon-"

 

"Chublachubla." He interrupted her yet again with those idiotic noises, she bit her bottom lip furiously and closed her eyes. She couldn't leave him like this any longer.

 

"You are pathetic." She muttered under her breath, hoping to elicit a reaction from him that wasn't irritating. He very slowly shifted around in his chair, till his head was tilted towards Zeta and he could see her from the corner of his eye.

 

"What did you just say, girl?" Tears were gradually forming at the corners of her vibrant orbs. Her jaw clenched and she gulped down the saliva that had poured into her mouth out of anxiety.

 

"You fucking heard me. I said..." Her voice was terse and hissy, the rage prevalent in the pronunciation of each word. "You. Are. Pathetic." His eyes narrowed, the chair spun as he moved his feet and he stood.

 

"Take that back, Zeta."

 

"No."

 

"I said..." His lips puckered and a whistle escaped him, red energy shimmering up the middle of his skull as his arrow darted straight out in front of her. It halted about an inch from her face, she didn't flinch at his threat and remained headstrong. "Take. It. Back."

 

"Do it, Yondu. Go ahead and kill me, see how far this ship will go." Her eyes lined up with the closing in arrow, where her chest heaved and her body shook. "I am the only one keeping your crew from leaving, the only one taking care of Peter and you, the only one that cares enough to be standing here right now. So do it." He sighed and turned around to sit back down, with that movement his arrow flew back onto his belt at his sharp whistle.

 

"I never asked for your help."

 

"I never asked for yours but you saved me all those years ago and you've never let me go since."

 

"So you are doing this cuz you owe me?" He snorted, but his amusement was false. 

 

"No, I am doing this because I respect you." She stepped closer, her boots thudding against the ground as she went until she was in front of his limp form. He was yet again inspecting the outside of the window, body hung against the chair. "Or at least I had respected the man that actually did his job. The man that didn't let meager things such as this defeat him." She lifted her leg over his waist and plopped down onto his lap, her palms rested flat onto his pectorals. "The man that didn't care what anyone else thought." Her hands traced the contours of his skin, until they caressed up to his cheeks and held his white stubble under her fingertips. Her eyes met his, they were a fierce red that was bleeding into her own. "I miss that man. You have become pathetic, Yondu." Those red orbs softened and he could barely meet your intense expression, you pressed your forehead to his.

 

"StarHawk had asked you to join him before we left," He gulped. "Why didn't you accept him?" She took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her that much closer. 

 

"Because I don't love him." It was the closest she could get to telling him how she felt without saying it directly. In her mind, Yondu would never say those three words to her and she couldn't ask him to. He knew that she loved him and that was all that mattered. Yondu's expression was blank and void of any emotion from what you could decipher.

 

"You are right, Zeta. I shouldn't let this shit bog me down." He stirred in his britches, between her legs and she smiled seductively. The tips of his fingers teased up the length of her arm, effectively caressing the hot skin. "Come here." His arms latched around her, his lips followed onto hers and he thrusted up in between her legs. She moaned against his lips, urging him to continue as they moved along her jaw and to the nape of her neck. His teeth sunk into the skin and she hollered out her approval with his name.

 

"Yondu!" There was a certain playful giggle that emanated from her voice.

 

"Eww, that's disgusting guys!" Peter's voice called out from the other side of the door, Yondu drew away, but did not break eye contact as he chuckled.

 

"O'Shut up boy, you'll like it someday." She tenderly kissed the edge of his chapped lips, cupping his face in her hands. This began slow pecks and nips that traveled around, only to be interrupted by a loud thump at the door. "What the fuck is it?!" She slapped Yondu on the cheek and he snorted, grabbing her waist more forcefully with his hands. 

 

"Uh-Cap'n, are you ready to come out now? The crew really needs you." It was Kraglin. Yondu and Zeta shared a mutual look, before she sat up off of his lap and started picking up dirty clothes on the floor. Yondu stretched as he stood and began to dress in whatever Zeta was throwing around, watching her ass as she would bend over.

 

"Yondu, that's disgusting I haven't cleaned that yet." He scratched his gruff grin and gave her his most charming smile. 

 

"I only ever wore this shirt once, there's a rule, it is still within the five wears limit." He stated suggestively, knowing full well that he had just created that himself.

 

"Ugh, Yondu." Zeta scolded, but she said nothing else, Kraglin knocked again.

 

"Cap'n!"

 

"Jesus, Kraglin! Stop your fucking yapping, I am on my way." She brought his ravenger trench coat over and held it out to him with a pleasant smile. He winked at her and accepted it, throwing it over his shoulders with a sigh of relief. 

 

"Might we continue our rough housing later, doll?" He pinched her cheek, she playfully slapped the appendage away.

 

"Not a chance, Cap'n, you've got work to attend to and I think I deserve myself a long ass nap."

 

"Well," He shrugged. "By all means, my bed is perfect for your nappy time." He teased, striding away towards the door. She crossed her arms and watched as he went, she loved him dearly, she would do anything for that man. 

 

The question was: how much would he do for her?

 

 

_**One year later...** _

 

"No." She didn't even need to think twice before venomous word left her plush pink lips, she was firm and unbreaking. Yondu knew it would take the word of only one boy to get her to agree.

 

"Come on, baby. Peter agrees."

 

"Does he really? Cuz now I feel like you are just saying that." Yondu tapped his foot, his entire crew stood behind him as they waited for her to be persuaded. 

 

"I swear, he agrees." She squinted at Yondu, stepped closer to him and closer until she was inch from his face. Yondu nearly leaned in to snatch her lips, but in front of the crew? And at this moment? Not a good idea. She analyzed his every feature, every nerve within his red eyeballs. She stalked away and shook her head. 

 

"I want to hear him say it..." She paused dramatically. "Udonta." The entire crew behind Yondu let out one disbelieving noise in unison that told Yondu he was in deep shit. She only ever called him by his last name when he was in trouble. 

 

"Okay, then." Yondu licked his lips awkwardly, then turned to look behind him, then turned back. "He might or might not have gone already." Her eyes widened in shock and her face lit up with utter fear, she shoved past Yondu and the crew to get to the main deck.

 

"You idiot! The Kree are ruthless, if they find him on their ship he will be killed without hesitation!" Yondu sped after her, the crew in tow. 

 

"Now, Zeta. Listen."

 

"No, you listen," She spun around to glare at him, his sudden halt sent the grew tumbling into his back. They cowered away when Zeta's skin started to redden, signaling her rage. "That boy is too young to be doing stuff like this Yondu. If you needed someone small you could have sent me, someone more experienced." Yondu thought he was smart, that he had caught her at her own game. His eyebrows furrowed with concern and he swiftly shook his head, the crew behind him shook their heads too. 

 

"I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't risk you getting hurt." She slapped Yondu across the face and the awe that echoed amongst the crew was dull.

 

"So you could risk Peter getting hurt?!" She snarled at him, her hands clenched into fists and she looked as if she was about to set 

fire. "He's our responsibility, Udonta! You treat him like he's fucking replaceable!" Yondu didn't like the tone she was picking with him, he straightened to intimidate and clenched his teeth.

 

"Maybe he is." That caused her mouth to glue shut and her body to tense up and the color to immediately drain from her face. Yondu couldn't take back what he said and knew that it was a mistake as soon as the words left his lips. 

 

"I guess my expectations of you were set too high, Captain. Only a slime ball like you would ever dare put a child's life in danger without flinching." She enjoyed a mirthless snort. "Here I thought that you were better than that." She continued to the main deck without another word, leaving Yondu and the crew in the hallway. 

 

Zeta didn't look at him as she communicated with Peter on the brig, the young boy was stuck in one of the air ducks and the ship was high on alert. His face appeared on the large monitor of the main deck, he held the Kree relic  up to the camera and smiled.

 

**"I got it, just like you asked Yondu."**  Zeta slammed her fist down.

 

"You need to get out of there Peter, they are about to jump into space."

 

**"I can't get out, there are Kree everywhere."** Zeta dropped her head, she covered her face and a choked sob escaped her. That was when Yondu finally realized the error of his ways, he placed his hands on his hips and stepped up, trying to cover up the dawn of failure upon his face.

 

"Okay, Peter, remember what I taught you. Go to the center console and deactivate the jumper drive." Peter nodded, he didn't seem the slightest bit worried about the situation he was in.

 

"Yondu, if he doesn't get there in time..." Her voice cracked, Yondu sighed and shook his head.

 

"Hold it together, Zeta. He's coming back." Yondu commanded, then went back to the screen. "Stay on boy, we need to keep in contact to ensure that you get out. Now get to that console." Peter continued crawling through the vents to the console.

 

"Uh Sir..." 

 

"What is it Kraglin?! I'm busy."

 

"Its Zeta, she's gone." The entire crew glanced over to Zeta's usual position, she had disappeared.

 

"Shit! Lock down the suits and the pods, don't let her leave this ship." 

 

**"It's too late."**  Zeta's voice called in on the comms, Yondu's body went rigid. He had to sit down, he plopped into his seat and propped his chin on his palm in both disbelief and anxious nerves.

 

"Zeta, I demand that you return to this ship." Yondu ordered lowly, he didn't know what to do.

 

**"** **I'm getting Peter."**

 

"Kraglin, attach the ship."

 

"W-What?" Kraglin's eyes blew wide, the entire crew silenced.

 

"Attach to the goddamned ship!" Yondu yelled and the crew went to work, moving up along the ship to board it. Meanwhile, Zeta was climbing up the side of the Kree vessel in a space suit and rocket boots. 

 

"Peter, I'm on my way."

 

**"I'm almost to the center console."**

 

"Don't go there, just come to me. I'm to the east side of the ship."

 

**"Wait!"** His voice was a hissing whisper that struck Zeta to the bone.

 

"What is it Peter?" It was evident that she was in a state of panic, she floated into one of the open hatches of the ship. 

 

**"I think Yondu is boarding."**

 

"Idiot." She muttered under her breath as she closed the hatch and started to pull the space suit off. She raised her wrist comm to her mouth, investigating the dark area of the ship she had fallen into. "Yondu, are you there?"

 

**"What the fuck were you thinking Zeta?!"**

 

"Stay attached, i'm getting Peter. We will meet at the loading dock."

 

**"Zeta, you listen here-"** She pushed the button to mute him, she carefully drew her blaster and started further into the ship.

 

"Peter? Where are you?"

 

**"I just made it to the console, but there are men everywhere."**

 

"Stay there and stay hidden, I'm coming." Zeta opened one of the vents nearby and slid into it, crawling through the intricate maze of the Kree ship. The ship rocked as Yondu's ship attached to the Kree vessel, she fell to the side, but continued crawling towards the console.

 

"Peter?"

**"Can't talk right now. Are you close?"**

 

"Almost there buddy." She grunted as she maneuvered herself up a vertical vent, sweat rolled down her temple and oozed from her bright red skin. She could hear shuffling the closer to the console that she came. "Peter?"

 

"Zeta, I am here." He popped his head from an intersecting vent and smiled at her, she breathed relief. 

 

"Oh Peter, don't do this ever again."

 

"I'm not a baby you know?" He snorted at her, she managed a faint smile. 

 

"I know, come on, lets go." They both looked down at the console, the grates revealed just enough the number of Kree soldiers in the room. Zeta licked her lips in frustration, then grabbed the back of Peter's jacket and tugged him along silently to the loading docks. She turned the mute off on her comm, allowing an explosion of curses that were pouring from the other end.

 

**"-Sniveling, Undisciplined, stuck up Little-"**

 

"You done, Yondu. I have Peter and we are on our way." He grumbled something on the other end, a blast.

 

**"Hurry up! We are holding them off!"**

 

"Got it." Peter and her squeezed side by side down the vents until they made it to the dock. The sound of blaster shots and shouting was heard as they approached. "You will go first." She said as she attached a magnetic cable to the side of the vent and flipped the hatch open so that she could drop the cable down from the ceiling.

 

"You are coming too right?"

 

"Don't worry, I am right behind you." He hesitantly came sliding down the cable, shots fired at him as he went. Zeta quickly followed and while hanging from the cable, used her free hand to shoot at the enemy Kree. Yondu and his crew were defending out of their ship, the ramp extended onto the dock. When Peter hit the floor he started running to Yondu, the cable was cut before Zeta hit the bottom and she went tumbling to the ground. 

 

"Z!" Peter shouted, close enough for Yondu to catch him before the kid did anything stupid. Zeta jumped up onto her feet, limping off of her ankle that she had landed on from the fall. Yondu threw Peter into Kraglin's arms, he was not expecting it and tumbled to the side with the child. Yondu ran out to Zeta, shooting at the oncoming Kree. She reached for him, a shot in the back sending her forward into his arms. 

 

"Onto the ship you assholes! Let's get the hell out of here!" He wasted no time, lifting her into his arms and carrying her up the ramp and onto the ship. He sat down in his seat with her resting in his arms as the crew ran into their places. "Start the ship!" Peter came up beside Yondu and an unconscious Zeta, she was bleeding from her upper back and onto Yondu's coat.

 

"Will she be okay?" Yondu didn't want to think about Peter's question, so he glared at Peter and waved him away.

 

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Peter cowered back. "Kraglin, take us to the nearest inhabited planet!"

 

 


	4. Part Four: So They Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeta leaves Yondu finally after all he has done to her and claims that she will join up with Stakar. Yondu is dealt a mortal blow to the heart by her leave, something changes in him.

 

 She awakened to the sound of her pattering heart beat on the monitor, her body was sore and her mind felt empty. Her eyelids fluttered open and for a moment her blurry vision focused on two distinct figures, then she looked away as nausea took over. She felt tiny padded fingers wrap around her hand, she smiled and gripped them back.

 

"Is she awake?" Peter's voice echoed in her ears and brought delight to her, he was alive. 

 

"Looks like it." Kraglin said, calling the medical unit over to inspect Zeta. They were on the ship again, having just left Xander. "How are you feeling?" Kraglin asked, she groaned in response and used her elbows to lift her upper torso. The blanket covering her shifted down to reveal the extent of bandage wrapped around her middle below her sports bra. She could feel the piercing pain in her back from the blaster wound, Peter hadn't let go of her hand. The medical bot gently looked over Zeta's vitals, then moved away to go to its previous place. 

 

"I feel like shit."

 

"The crew was worried about you." Zeta smiled and nodded.

 

"I am sure they were." She sighed, taking in heavy breathes due to the blow that the blaster had on her lunges. "Where is Yondu?" She asked, her voice cracking as she spoke. Peter and Kraglin shared a look of disappointment, they shook their heads.

 

"He's in his room with a woman." Her body shook with rage, she wanted to do something but her condition prevented it. 

 

"When he is finished, tell him I want to see him." She calmly addressed, Kraglin gulped with uncertainty, but agreed none the less. Zeta laid back down in defeat, she smiled at Peter when Kraglin was for sure gone and gestured for him to lay beside her.

 

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

 

"It's fine, Pete. I can handle it." He curled up beside her and she told him another story of hers, until he drifted off into a world of sleep. Peter didn't deserve this lifestyle, he should be back home with his family. A couple hours later food was brought in by one of the crewmen, Peter woke up and left her to go collect his own dinner at her request. As she hate, she did not mistake the familiar footsteps of a certain pirate captain. He entered the room breathlessly, as if he had been running and plopped down into the chair beside the bed. He stared at her patiently as she sipped her soup, she didn't once dare look up at him in fear of how far her heart would be crushed and how many curses her mouth might spew.

 

"Kraglin says you are expected to have a full recovery," Yondu snorted awkwardly, trying to keep things lighthearted, even though he knew that it was his fault she was hurt. "I'm glad."

 

"I can't believe you sent Peter out there." She grumbled, playing with the wash left over from the soup with her spoon. Yondu tightened up with a frown, he clasped onto the arm rests with a vengeance. 

 

"I did what needed to be done. He got out just fine-"

 

"If it hadn't had been for me." She interrupted with a quick redirection of her eyes she was gazing into his, which glowed so brilliantly with red. "You put his life in danger, Yondu."

 

"He's a ravager, it's what we do."

 

"You know full well that I could have snuck through those vents with ease."

 

"We've sent him onto tons of ships before." 

 

"This was a Kree ship!" She snarled, her teeth clenching and tears brimming her eyesas bad memories of the Kree's torture drilled into her head. She trembled, her tone lowering into a state of unease. She fiddled with her spoon in the soup to draw her attention from the real situation. "I was far more experienced and capable of boarding that ship and leaving within minutes."

 

"We had a plan, he was going to break the drive." Yondu reasoned shamelessly, she bit her bottom lip.

 

"You had only ever taught him how to decommission the hyperdrive once. He wasn't that skilled at it either and that was the only plan you had to get him off of the ship." Yondu had had enough, he jolted up and started to pace.

 

"He would have made it if you had given him the damn chance!"

 

"Why can't you just admit that you were in the fucking wrong?!"

 

"Because I wasn't," His fin turned bright red, a red that she hadn't quite seen before. "I am teaching that boy how to survive. Besides, he agreed to go."

 

"He went because he wanted to make you proud, Yondu! After Stakar kicked you-" She wheezed and tried to collect herself. "-from the Ravengers because of him, you've been treating him like shit." Yondu saw the strain in her face, the restraint. She laid back gradually, wincing every so often from her wound. She closed her eyes when her head hit the pillow, exhaustion sinking into her bones. "And Frankly, you've been treating me like shit too."

 

"Now don't you even, it's my money that has kept you alive this entire time. You've been out for a whole damn week."

 

"And yet..." She took a deep breath, tilted her head over to creak her eyes open and stare at him. "This is the first time you've come to see me since." He didn't retort, there was nothing he could think of that could make her forgive him for that. "You just love shoving people away, especially the ones that care about you. I can't keep doing this, Yondu, I thought I could but I can't." He came to her side abruptly, his palm trailing over her cheek as his face remained hard and conditioned of emotion.

 

"What are you saying?"

 

"As soon as I am recovered, I am leaving." Yondu's breath hitched and his body twisted, he leaned foreword to kiss her lips.

 

"No, no. Don't go..." He held back if for a moment, his eyes flickering from side to side with hesitation. "You are important around here."

 

"Stop." She harshly spat, she grabbed his hand and shoved it away, causing concern to fill his expression. "I had loved you for a long time Yondu, but now I realize that you aren't worth it anymore. You fuck me and then push me to the side, fuck other woman when you know that I care more for you than them. You ignore my feelings, ignore the things that I have done for you. I've always been at your side since you had saved me and I would have done anything for you, but I can't keep living like this. I am just about as much of a slave as I was when you found me." Yondu took a step back, he licked his lips.

 

"What about Peter, huh? I mean Jesus fuck, what about Peter?!" She knew that he mentioned Peter as a cinder block, to hold her down, to keep her on the ship. She wouldn't take that.

 

"I will ask him to come with me, but it will be up to him if he wants to go. You don't deserve having him look up to you." Zeta knew she didn't really mean that, she was simply speaking out of her own anger. Peter needed a father figure like Yondu, a father figure better than Ego. The thing, however, that scared her the most was that Yondu needed Peter more than Peter needed him.

 

"You aren't going anywhere, Zeta. You belong to me, I have your signature as a crew member on my-"

 

You belong to me?! What was he thinking?!

 

"Shut up, Yondu." She huffed a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Stakar cares more about me than you do." Yondu's fists clenched as he did everything in his power not to start a fit. "I turned him down plenty of times before, but maybe it's best that I don't this time around. At least he will treat Peter and me with some respect, should Peter decide to leave with me."

 

"Zeta-" 

 

"Get out of my face." Yondu didn't say a word as he stomped from the room, he instead turned for the deck and started his aggravated assault on the crew members at work. He thought that Zeta would have eased up on him after a week, she finally was able to walk without assistance. He had come to check up on her, but she pushed him aside and told him she was busy with more important things. Peter would stop by every so often to check on her and tell her of the duties that Yondu would place on his shoulders. She enjoyed his company and on occasion he would come sleep with her in the room. The crew continued their usual mission and bouts of thievery, having not succeeded once since the Kree relic was sold. 

 

The next week she was fully healed, the wound nothing more than a scar and her ankle easier to walk on. Yondu could see the excitement in her eyes as she passed him in the hallway. She went to her room and started packing her things, Peter was helping her, wondering aloud why she was leaving. Yondu came to see her. 

 

"Boy, why don't you head out for a bit? Mommy and Daddy have to talk." Peter exited the room, the door shutting behind him. Zeta kept her back to Yondu, she couldn't have more enraged to find that he had shown up when she distinctly made it clear that he needed to leave her alone.

 

"Zeta-"

 

"I told you 'no more', I am leaving. I already alerted Stakar that I was on my way, he didn't have to ask why."

 

"Don't go, Z, please baby. I need you here."

 

"I don't love you anymore Yondu, so trying to get to me emotionally won't work." Yondu sat down on the edge of the bed, she continued stuffing the luggage that sat beside him. Opening her jewelry box she pulled out a Centaurian necklace that he had gifted to her a year ago on her birthday. She dangled it in between her pointer and thumb, Yondu catching the glint of the beautiful red gems.

 

"You kept it?"

 

"Of course I did, Yondu. I cared about you."

 

"And now?" An electricity struck between them, one that Zeta ignored. She shoved the necklace carelessly into her pants pocket, she'd hoped no one would ask why she'd keep it if it only brought her pain.

 

"Now I pity you."

 

"What more do you want from me?! I'm sorry okay?" He exclaimed, she placed another shirt into the luggage.

 

"You are just saying that so I don't go. You say that you need me, but you have treated me terribly for long enough." Zeta closed her luggage and zipped it up, Yondu rushed after her. 

 

"I love you, Zeta. Don't fucking go, please!" It was unlike the great Yondu Udonta to beg and she knew what she was about to say would hurt him, but he had hurt her long enough.

 

"Pathetic." He stopped following her into the ship dock, the crew was waiting for her, including Peter. He hadn't brought any luggage, telling her that he was staying. She didn't agree with him and had told him that as she was packing, but she respected his decision because she loved him. She crouched down in front of Peter and smiled at him.

 

"Will I ever see you again?"

 

"Of course, little Starlord. This isn't the end for me, you'll be a great Ravenger one day, the strongest one yet."

 

"I'm gonna miss you." He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her, she returned it with the same vigor. 

 

"I love you, little bean. Stay strong."

 

"What if they try to eat me?" She smirked as she pulled away.

 

"If they do, I feel confident enough to say that you will beat the shit out of them, won't you?" She rubbed his head and kissed his cheek. 

 

"I love you too, Zeta." She wiped a tear streaming down his cheek and moved onto Kraglin, she patted his shoulder.

 

"Take care of yourself, Kraglin. Go find yourself someone to love." He blushed as she kissed his cheek, she then moved onto Horuz. She held the diamond necklace that he had given her up and he grinned.

 

"I still never had a chance to show you how good I am in bed." He sneakily said, she shook her head with a chuckle.

 

"Oh shut up, you old man. Maybe in another universe." She kissed him on the forehead, she said her goodbyes to the rest of the crew, gave Peter one more hug. As she was about to board the ramp of the ship that was prepared for her.

 

"Hey Zeta!" Yondu jogged up to the ramp and held out a miniature communicator, her eyebrows furrowed as she took it from him.

 

"Call me when you need me." He said, nodding his head in respect. "No matter what we are doing, you will come first." The crew voiced their agreement, then she did the one thing that would haunt Yondu forever. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, the crew silenced as they oversaw the relationship before them. Yondu went to deepen the kiss and she pulled away, her eyes crescent moons, boring into him with affection.

 

"See you guys! Good luck with everything!" She disappeared up the ramp and onto the ship, when her ship flew away and the crew dispersed to their stations only Yondu and Peter remained. Peter was fiddling with something in his hand.

 

"What did she give you, boy?" He held up that very necklace that Zeta had shoved into her pocket, Yondu thought she had kept it, a toothy grin drew his lips apart.

 

"She said that you needed me." Yondu nodded his head, she knew him so well and yet he had just allowed her to leave. He missed her already. 

 

"Go get to work boy, the sparkers won't clean themselves."

 

"Sure thing, Yondu. It will be done before dinner." He sprinted to the exit of the deck.

 

"It better be!" He shouted out after him as he followed behind with long strides.

 


End file.
